


Es sobre Dos

by Sthefy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Agregué el tag Starker porque por supuesto que ambos tendrán cierto kink con esto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, El Starker es lo máximo, Farándula, Futuro lemon, Iré agregando más tags solo si lo considero necesario, M/M, Me quiero tomar mi tiempo en esto, RDJ we love you, RPF, Rom Howney, Rom Howney en español, Romance a fuego lento, Slash, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Starker, Tom I love you too, Vida diaria, otp, sorry not sorry lol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Un hombre que lo tiene todo pero aun así, siente que le falta algo especial. Un joven que apenas está empezando a sobrevivir en el mundo artístico, tratando de sobresalir más allá de lo comercial. Dos mitades de una misma alma, separadas por el paso el tiempo. Ésta es su historia. [RPF, Rom Howney]





	1. ¿Y tú eres...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Robert le llama la atención saber un poco más sobre su compañero de reparto.

**Es sobre dos**

**Sinopsis:** Un hombre que lo tiene todo pero aun así, siente que le falta algo especial. Un joven que apenas está empezando a sobrevivir en el mundo artístico, tratando de sobresalir más allá de lo comercial. Dos mitades de una misma alma, separadas por el paso el tiempo. Ésta es su historia. [RPF, Rom Howney]

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo comercial que se haga mención en esta historia, sencillamente no me pertenece. No gano nada escribiendo esto. Ni Robert ni Tom son míos, no puedo hablar por ellos, pero sí serán mías todas las historias que quiera escribir de ellos, porque todo puede ser ficción y yolo.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash de Real People. Romance a fuego lento. Se recomienda paciencia y mucha discreción.

 **Notas de Autora: ** Vale, esta es la primera vez que hago este tipo de locuras, porque ¿yo, publicando un RPF? xDD Pero bueno, al final no puedo resistirme. El Starker se apropia de manera natural en mi alma que tarde o temprano, sabía que terminaría shippeando a los actores también, jeje.

Tendrá varios capítulos (aún no sé cuántos), pero bueno, espero que les guste. Y de antemano, agradeceré muchísimo su apoyo (L)

* * *

**Cap 1 ¿Y tú eres…?**

_Mediados de junio, 2015. Atlanta._

Hizo una mueca a medida que acercaba la hoja de vida en sus manos, escaneando de manera rápida la información presentada. Aquél documento era vital, primordial que describía todo lo que uno podía necesitar al momento de interesarse en trabajar con alguien relacionado al mundo del espectáculo.

En su caso, él simplemente estaba chequeando quién podría ser su futuro aliado, según los planes que tenían preparado para el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, y por supuesto que Robert Downey Jr. no podía quedarse sin saber de quién se estaba hablando.

Había visto la audición, sorprendiéndose de observar su apariencia juvenil, aquellos rasgos masculinos y al mismo tiempo tan, pero tan _infantiles_ que no pudo saber por cuánto tiempo se había quedado aturdido ante esto. _"¿Tendremos a un menor encarnando uno de los papeles más importantes?"_ , retrocedió un poco en su asiento, eso definitivamente no lo veía venir. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

" _Bueno, la decisión ya está tomada."_ , pensó tragándose por un momento su cuestionamiento, observando la firma comercial del joven Holland al final de la hoja. Sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en su foto de perfil, uno de los requisitos era que el fondo de la misma estuviese en blanco para poder apreciar más los detalles y presentar un rostro sonriente o amigable, ya que literalmente era la carta de presentación que tomaban en cuenta para futuras producciones, ya fuesen televisivas, teatrales o cinematográficas. Todo dependía por supuesto, de las habilidades y experiencia que cada artista poseyera.

No tardó en enterarse que al menos _Thomas_ (tuvo que revisar nuevamente su nombre completo para empezar a familiarizarse con él en sus pensamientos), ciertamente _sí_ poseía experiencia para la pantalla grande. Experiencia breve, si se llegaba a comparar a la suya (aunque desde luego, negó sonriente, era de esperar que muy pocas personas pudieran llegar a igualarle en su trayectoria artística hoy en día, y más encima si llegaran a trabajar junto a él), así que Robert no le miró mucho el colmillo por esto.

Pronto se entretuvo ordenándole a su equipo de asistentes que comprara todas las películas, series, comerciales y apariciones en donde Thomas Holland se encontraba. Era algo que esporádicamente hacía cuando definitivamente no tenía ninguna idea quién era su pareja protagonista, o incluso algunos de sus compañeros de reparto. Investigar bien al sujeto antes de abordarle en persona o filmar con él ante las cámaras, lo normal en su mundo. A fin de cuentas, su reputación le precedía. Y aunque a estas alturas no es como si realmente le importara, puesto que como posee el toque de Midas, a diferencia de sus más cercanos colegas, él sí podía darse ciertos lujos, y riesgos. Principalmente esto último. Sabía de antemano que él que no arriesgaba, ni ganaba ni perdía y a Robert definitivamente no le gustaba perder. Mucho menos, quedarse estancado en un mismo sitio.

Sopesó brevemente las posibilidades y antes de que su equipo volviera con el encargo que había pedido, supo que había tomado la decisión en su mente desde hace mucho.

_Tenía que acoger al muchacho._

Y no era para menos, si con la nueva fusión entre Disney, Sony y Marvel, pues tenía que dar buena cara e irse acostumbrando. Adaptarse para sobrevivir al medio, ley de vida básica.

Dejó la hoja de vida a un lado y se levantó de su asiento, estirando las piernas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su tráiler, agarró el guión que estaba a un lado del televisor, y poco a poco comenzó a practicar algunas líneas que le correspondería grabar en un par de horas. Sentía su cabello un poco pesado, debido a los rulos rebeldes que de vez en cuando le hacían cierto cosquilleo en su rostro. Robert vestía ropa de casa, ya que no hacía nada se había levantado a desayunar, y cuando leyó el correo personal que le habían enviado los hermanos Russo y algunos directores de Marvel, supo que la hora del descanso en definitiva, había terminado.

¿Y cómo no? Si se encontraban en pleno rodaje de _Capitán América: Civil War._ Robert soltó un suspiro cuando tuvo que re-leer una de las escenas más emotivas que estaba filmando con uno de sus más queridos colegas, Chris Evans.

 _Esto será un golpe duro para los fans_ , pensó sin poderlo evitar. Incluso a él mismo le estaba costando concentrarse al momento de las grabaciones. Tenía sentimientos encontrados ante esto, sabía que la película sería intensa y levantaría muchas críticas y polémicas en su entorno, en las redes sociales, en aquellos seguidores fieles de los cómics. Pero tenía en claro que nada se grababa ni nada se tenía en cuenta sin haber pasado primero por el consentimiento del padre de todo, el creador, Stan Lee. Y si el viejo (con todo cariño del mundo con el que Robert le decía), había aprobado todo esto, pues ¿quién era él para juzgarle?

La Guerra Civil se acercaba y supo el destino de ésta estaba más que asegurado. Sentía cierta emoción en su estómago al recordar la gran oportunidad que se presentaba para que el universo de las películas Marvel se expandiera. Teniendo esto bien presente, comenzó a meterse sin mucho esfuerzo en su papel y comenzó a recitar sus líneas, de manera natural. Era increíble que aún hoy en día consiguiera asombrarse de lo cómodo que se encontraba interpretando a Tony Stark. Disfrutaba del papel, incluso podía admitirse a sí mismo que lo _amaba_. Pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, el cansancio hacía mella en él y su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro.

Sus contratos en cuestión de tiempo caducarían. Y Scarlett, Sebastian, los dos Chris, Mark y el resto… posiblemente decidieran irse. Pasar página. Claro, era algo de lo que habían conversado hace tiempo ya, e incluso la mayoría de ellos aún ni sabían que querían hacer luego de esto, pero estaba siempre la posibilidad, allí asomada y saludando. Burlándose incluso de la incertidumbre que habitaba en sus más profundos pensamientos, a Robert no le gustaba para nada.

Así que sacudió la cabeza y regresó al presente, inhalando aire, exhalando con fuerza. Un paso a la vez, todo marcharía a su respectivo tiempo.

Por ahora, retrocederían las páginas hasta dar con aquella escena añadida casi a última hora. Ante esto, no podía ocultar su emoción, le encantaban los desafíos.

Sabía que añadir a Spider-Man junto a los Vengadores era algo que emocionaba a mucha gente, a él incluido.

De igual manera, le presentarían al chico por primera vez en cuestión de horas. Y para crear buen ambiente en el set, en las entrevistas y fuera de las cámaras, le correspondería la decisión de darle la más cordial bienvenida y mostrarse simpático ante el nuevo vecino araña.

Claro, a su propia manera.


	2. Siempre orgulloso, siempre imponente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert y Tom se encuentran por primera vez y el chico no puede creer su suerte.

 

**Es sobre Dos**

**Sinopsis:** Un hombre que lo tiene todo pero aun así, siente que le falta algo especial. Un joven que apenas está empezando a sobrevivir en el mundo artístico, tratando de sobresalir más allá de lo comercial. Dos mitades de una misma alma, separadas por el paso el tiempo. Ésta es su historia. [RPF, Rom Howney]

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo comercial que se haga mención en esta historia, sencillamente no me pertenece. No gano nada escribiendo esto. Ni Robert ni Tom son míos, no puedo hablar por ellos, pero sí serán mías todas las historias que quiera escribir de ellos, porque todo puede ser ficción y yolo.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash de Real People. Romance a fuego lento. Se recomienda paciencia y mucha discreción.

**Notas de Autora:** Gracias por el recibimiento n.n Arriba la ship  <3

* * *

 

**Cap 2: Siempre orgulloso, siempre imponente**

Aun sabiendo a qué venía, luego de bajarse de un bus equipado con todas sus cosas y pertenencias, no podía creerse su jodida suerte. Y vale, no era como si fuese su primera vez ante las cámaras, o que estaría en una película, al contrario. Aunque no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso porque en esta ocasión, se trataba de _LA PELÍCULA_. ¡Aquella en donde el destino de su carrera dependería por completo de él!

A medida que caminaba por el set, un espacio de paredes oscuras adentro en un enorme edificio, Thomas Holland intentó serenarse con ejercicios de respiración rápida. No obstante, era de esperar que la velocidad que emitía de los mismos realmente no ayudara demasiado. Pero vale, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Luego del embarazoso suceso en donde confundió a uno de sus ídolos con un poster (uno bastante real y confuso, por si le preguntan), se quedó sin habla al ver como un helicóptero descendía hasta una parte abierta del edificio, y en cuestión de segundos estaba contemplando al mismísimo Robert Downey Jr. salir de él. Con un traje negro y elegante, sus gafas de sol y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

_Santa mierda_ , pensó Tom, al comprobar finalmente como ninguna cámara o revista le hacía justicia a todo RDJ. Tragó en seco cuando éste le miró, de una manera que de por sí sola no podía descifrar, y como poco a poco avanzaba hacia él.

Personas del set iban y venían, y Tom creyó oír a uno de sus representantes hablándole, pero honestamente ya no prestaba mucha atención.

Al menos no cuando el mismo Robert Downey Jr. en persona parecía dirigirse únicamente hacia él.

Sintió que la garganta se le secaba.

Joder.

Vio como el mayor saludaba de manera rápida a algunos presentes, con ambas manos y una sonrisa que Tom creía, era un tanto forzada.

O… ¿cansada?

¿El Señor Robert se encontraba bien?

Ante tal desconcierto, no se dio cuenta del movimiento que hizo Robert al quitarse sus lentes.

—Tú debes ser Thomas.

El chico parpadeó rápidamente en respuesta. — ¿C-conoce mi nombre? —Inquirió sumamente impresionado, ya que realmente no se esperaba aquello. Aunque a juzgar por la expresión divertida en el rostro del mayor, quiso golpearse por su estupidez. _Genial, dos errores fatales en un mismo día. ¿Qué acaso este día no puede empeorar?_ , se reprochó de manera interna. Rompiendo un par de normas del lenguaje corporal básico, tensó sus hombros y automáticamente se cruzó de brazos. Intentó serenarse, pero luego recordó que no estaba vistiendo ropa presentable para conocer al Señor Downey y Tom enseguida quiso morir allí.

—Conozco casi todo sobre ti ahora. —Soltó el mayor, con toda la confianza y tranquilidad del mundo y Tom tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir un inesperado escalofrío que comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo. —Te hemos estado buscando desde hace ya un buen tiempo —le palmeó tentativamente el hombro y ante esto, los ojos del joven se abrieron de manera cómica. —Así que no perdamos más tiempo, y a trabajar. Hoy sabremos finalmente si estarás dentro de nuestro equipo, o no.

— ¿Y cómo puede saber eso, Señor Downey? —Quiso saber apenas ambos comenzaron a caminar, dividido entre el pánico y la curiosidad. No lo podía negar, se encontraba muerto de los nervios debido a que había entrenado y luchado por su papel, desde el día en el que el personaje de Spider-Man se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos, por lo que sentía una curiosidad hacia aquél que podría haberle ganado. Y de ser así, pues ya se visualizaba lamentándose luego, en privado y refugiado de su familia, como solía suceder cada vez que no lograba ganar algún papel protagónico o de reparto. Últimamente había tenido una racha de mala suerte en donde los roles que quería interpretar, no estaban disponibles, no eran para él (según los directores) o por algún motivo, no tenía los requisitos suficientes que se le exigían.

Más de una vez, estando deprimido o carente de motivación para continuar, Tom había pensado en renunciar. Estaba comenzando a creer firmemente que tal vez no tenía futuro para esto, este mundillo que estaba siempre en el ojo del huracán, este universo exigente en el que no todo es lo que parece y a veces no se distinguía entre la actuación o la realidad, sobre si aparentar ser el chico cool al que no le importa nada, o sólo mostrarse como el chico humilde e inseguro que la mayor parte del tiempo era. A su edad, seguía siendo confuso muchas cosas y aspectos de la vida y por una vez, Tom tan sólo quería hacer las cosas bien.

Quería salir adelante, hacer realidad sus sueños. Dejar de ser una carga para su familia, para sus padres, y concentrarse en lo mejor que se le daba hacer. ¿Por qué limitarse a vivir una sola vida sabiendo que no había límite alguno para vivir otras?

Quería esto.

Mejor dicho, _lo amaba_.

Se veía por el resto de su vida en el mundo del espectáculo, con todo el paquete de consecuencias, responsabilidades y el stress que todo esto conllevaba. Desde que podía recordar, quería llegar a ser una súper estrella, aun sabiendo que toda su fama y reconocimiento podría irse al traste en cualquier momento, si cometiera algún error que comprometiera su futuro, a su carrera.

El problema radicaba en que necesitaría participar de producciones de renombre para de a poco, ir formando su camino y así sin ayuda de nadie, poder decidir a qué género de películas quería representar.

Cuando recordaba esto último, su mente no podía dejar de viajar al pasado, en el que constantemente se veía a sí mismo como un don nadie, alguien que tenía que esforzarse lo suficiente como para siquiera ser tomado en cuenta durante los castings, que otros vieran de lo que era capaz. Que los directores… simplemente recordaran su nombre.

—Y esa es información confidencial. —Le comentó el Señor Downey alejando su mano del hombro y Tom ante esto, no pudo disfrazar cierta decepción en su rostro. Porque por supuesto, ¿por qué le contaría sobre este tipo de asuntos? No era como si tuviera el papel de Spider-Man de manera oficial, aún se encontraba en la fase de prueba. Asombrosamente había quedado entre los pocos finalistas que deambulaban al otro lado de la habitación, sorprendidos y sin saber qué decir al verlo caminar al lado del mismísimo Robert Downey Jr. en persona.

Dándose cuenta de esto, la autoestima de Tom se infló y sin ser consciente, su postura se relajó, sacando un poco su pecho. Sin duda algo bueno tuvo que haber hecho en sus audiciones como para tener semejante privilegio.

—Es un placer conocerlo finalmente en persona, señor Downey. —Le dijo una vez estuvieron lejos de la habitación, ya sin verse rodeados finalmente de ojos curiosos que parecían custodiar cada uno de los movimientos que ambos realizaban.

Tal vez si Tom se encontrara sólo no le prestarían mucha atención,

Éste pareció trastabillar un poco, enarcando una ceja. — ¿Eres británico, cierto? Porque este acento no es de por aquí.

Tom no pudo carcajearse en respuesta y se apresuró en responder. —Ha dado en el blanco, señor Downey. No soy americano.

El mayor hizo un ruidito murmurando un _"¡ah, lo sabía"!_ mientras se frotaba de manera rápida sus manos, acto que sólo hizo carcajear a Tom de manera genuina. Se dio cuenta al momento que los dos parecían caminar casi codo a codo, y sin ningún rumbo fijo en mente, al menos de su parte. Ya que la orden que él había recibido a tempranas horas del día era que tendría el privilegio de acompañar a Robert Downey Jr. por unos minutos, y eso era todo.

Se había emocionado tanto por esto que realmente no había pensado sobre lo que pasaría _después_ de haberle saludado. Desvió su mirada, tratando en todo lo posible de no parecer descortés, Tom estaba demasiado interesado en caerle bien al primer momento que tenía temor de hacer o decir algo incorrecto que le costaría mucho después. Sabía de antemano que la palabra de Robert Downey Jr. era de bastante importancia para algunas personas, por no decir la mayoría de los trabajadores y directores de Marvel. Tom Holland se estaba sintiendo tan abrumado y desconcertado en su presencia, que definitivamente no sabía cómo actuar a su lado.

_¿Y qué pasa si no actúas con él en absoluto?_

Salió de sus cavilaciones al ver como el Señor Downey parecía saludarle con la mano, y Tom tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para que no fuese evidente que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Es hora del final, chico. Demuéstrales de que estás hecho. —Le animó Robert, con el puño levantado y alejándose poco a poco. Fue ahí en donde Tom se dio cuenta que le estaba acompañando hacia la puerta del estudio, lugar en donde se supone que debería estar justamente ahora para su audición final de ese día.

Tom abrió sus labios, confuso. Se sentía tan surreal, toda esta situación, jamás se había imaginado este escenario, y vaya que era decir mucho debido a su creatividad.

—G-gracias, Señor Downey.

Robert se ajustó un poco las largas gafas, dándole una larga mirada. —No me llames "señor", cielos. Me hace sentir mayor.

El estómago de Tom se sacudió en respuesta. Y antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, se giró: — ¡Hey, Downey! —No pudo ocultar la emoción en su voz. Sentía que era un paso pequeño, casi minúsculo, pero un artista como él podía diferenciar los pequeños matices de la vida cuando se le presentaban.

Robert se giró, mostrando cierto gesto de sorpresa en su rostro, dándole un ánimo desconocido al joven antes de agregar: —No sé si lo sabías, de hecho, tal vez deberías saberlo a estas alturas, pero sólo para aclarar: mi madre es la única que puede llamarme "Thomas."

No pudo quedarse a ver por completo la expresión del mayor, y a medida que entraba finalmente en la habitación en donde algunas personas le esperaban, en ningún momento dejó que el júbilo y la picardía que sentía, se desvanecieran a lo largo del día.

 


	3. Empatía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situaciones desesperadas...

**Cap 3 Empatía**

Robert evitó rolar ojos cuando se vio abordado por los directores del casting una vez que el chico Holland terminara con su labor. Habían despachado al chico apenas éste terminara con las últimas pruebas, y mientras Robert había visto todo en vivo estando oculto en otra habitación, no fue capaz de borrar una sonrisa juguetona que tenía en su rostro.

_Éste chico tiene agallas._

_El chico tiene talento._

Había reconocido con asombro para sí, a medida que torcía sus labios mientras se sumía en sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Robert conocía de primera mano y sabía diferenciar entre lo que era el talento ganado a pulso, y el talento innato.

A fin de cuentas, no era en absoluto un novato en el mundo del entretenimiento, había estado frente a las cámaras desde que podía recordar. Era algo que sin pedirlo, había heredado gracias a su padre y familia. Recordaba sus momentos de soledad, de inseguridad, sus ganas de comerse al mundo y demostrarle a todo mundo quién era, salir de la reconocida sombra de su padre, aún si con esto se ganara diversas especulaciones cargadas de burla y rechazo frente a mucha gente. Y que siguieran hablando detrás de sus espaldas también.

Trabajar para la industria del reconocimiento era una putada. O bueno, en términos generales, trabajar para ellos era un arma de doble filo. Tenías fama, gloria, incluso _poder_ … pero ¿bajo qué precio? ¿El costo? ¿Cuál era la trampa que se escondía, a cambio de cualquier favor, para librarte del apuro en el que te encontrabas?

Robert suspiró con sus ojos cerrados, recostándose en su silla mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con su mano. No, no, _no_ , se había cerciorado bien que el chico legalmente estuviese apto para incursionarse en este nuevo mundo. No supo bien por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de compartir este tema con alguien y como último recurso, tuvo que hablarlo con su esposa mientras cenaban. Desde luego, tuvo que omitirle unos cuántos detalles: "están en vías de contratar a un nuevo compañero para el equipo de Marvel, pero no me siento a gusto con la decisión", le había confesado al borde un ataque de histeria.

_¿Por qué?_ , le preguntó ella de manera inocente. Como si no supiera ya la respuesta. Que le llamaran loco, pero muy rara vez Robert se equivocaba con sus presentimientos. De tantas desgracias conocidas y ocultas en la vida, le parecía natural y necesario tener ese "instinto de supervivencia", aquél que le informaba cuándo debía acercarse y cuando retroceder o alejarse para asegurar su bienestar.

_Es muy joven_ , quiso responder. Saboreando las palabras alrededor de su lengua, humedeciéndose los labios.

_¿Cómo alguien tan talentoso podía ser tan joven?_

Y nuevamente el interno cuestionamiento comenzó a ser parte de él, sin mucho esfuerzo y sin poderlo evitar. Trataba de recordar con insistencia que éste no debía de ser el fin de mundo, que Tom Holland no era (ni sería) el primer y último chico en trabajar para la industria del entretenimiento. Carajo, ¡si hasta él mismo había transitado todo ese recorrido!

Pero cada vez que evocaba su imagen, aquellos rulos salvajes, musical risa y expresiones adorables desfilaban por su mente.

Retrocedió su cabeza, impactado brevemente por el uso de palabras. ¿ _Adorable_? Tacha eso, esa no era la manera en la que quiso expresarse. No, no, ¿cómo podía usar la palabra "adorable" para referirse a un colega? Nadie le estaba grabando ni sería algún truco publicitario para usarlo frente a la audiencia. Y de paso, _sus hijos_ son los que serían adorables, en cualquier caso. Sus tres perfectos hijos y futuros herederos: su primogénito Indio Downey, gracias a su primera esposa, _Deborah Falconer_ ; y a sus otros dos pedacitos de cielo nacidos bajo su segundo matrimonio, _Exton_ y _Avri Roel_.

Robert trató de serenarse, sabiendo muy en el fondo que no tenía caso. Comenzaba a creer que la edad de su posible compañero de reparto era la causante de todo, no le conseguía ninguna otra explicación. Quería que ese niño tuviera una grata experiencia en su carrera laboral, pero sencillamente sabía que no podía involucrarse mucho con él de la noche a la mañana. No debía. Si era lo que su corazón le dictaba, que ese niño necesitaría un poco de su ayuda para sobrevivir durante los primeros meses, pues lo haría. Pero tendría que jugar muy inteligentemente sus cartas para evitar rumores o malentendidos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser jodida en el mundo del espectáculo? Los paparazzi. Los malditos paparazzi que se transformaban en dementes cada vez que olfateaban una buena oportunidad para sabotearle la vida a alguien. Ya sea de manera temporal o permanente.

Y Robert estaba ya tan cansado y jodido de la vida, específicamente de aquella gente malintencionada, aquella gentuza que se veía más que dispuesta a hacer sufrir y manchar la reputación de otros, que si estaba en su dominio para evitar eso, para evitar todos los problemas y daños colaterales que no sólo le implicarían a él, sino también para las personas que le importaban, pues entonces no lo pensaría ni dos veces.

Y de lo poco que había tratado con el chico hace unos momentos (porque él era así, entre broma y broma la verdad podía asomarse y esa era de hecho, una de sus tácticas especiales), supo que al menos el chico era sincero en esa parte. Quería aspirar a más, como todo mundo. No podía culparlo de eso, simplemente se regía de una de las necesidades y prioridades básicas humanas, según una reconocida pirámide de estudio.

_Pero no es americano…_

Robert gruñó, frustrándose a medias. Era un detalle (casi) imperdonable de parte del estudio, aunque no era como si le estaba haciendo la cruz o algo. Sino que, como la mayoría de los estadounidenses, simplemente había crecido con la idea que el Hombre Araña era como cualquier otro habitante de su país, un ciudadano común como cualquiera de ellos. Con la característica especial de que tuviera poderes asombrosos y vaya, atributos de súper héroe. Sabía de sobra que los hermanos Russo querían aportar nuevas y arriesgadas maneras de acercarse más a la audiencia, de "desajustar" un poco el sistema en el que se habían sometido desde que empezó todo, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Y que ellos mismos estuviesen de acuerdo con que la nacionalidad del actor que interpretaría al nuevo Peter Parker no era americana… pues vaya, daba para qué pensar.

Por supuesto, esto no indicaba que estuviese escéptico ante esto, ante el trabajo que Tom Holland pudiera interpretar. Ya que había visto las pruebas, joder, si hasta él mismo había visto hoy gran parte de su audición. Sólo que ahora ya no dudaba que el chico ahora no tuviera razones de peso para lograrlo, ni mucho menos quería que indicar que Robert estuviera cien por ciento en contra. Y siendo realista, posiblemente eso es lo que deberían de estarle explicando al chico en estos momentos, de todo el peso que conllevaba trabajar para este papel, para Marvel, para todos ellos.

Robert simplemente sabía que para ese tipo de decisiones, tenía que mantenerse lo más neutral posible. Sin mostrar más ánimo del necesario hacia los posibles candidatos, a menos que éstos fuesen una opción al cien segura para el equipo, de poder trabajar con ellos.

Rápidamente buscó su teléfono, bajando la lista de contactos hasta dar con la persona con la que necesitaba hablar para despejar rápidamente una duda. Le marcó, saludándole de manera cálida, ya que tenía muchos meses sin verla. En cuestión de minutos se pusieron al corriente, y Robert esperó el momento correcto para sacar el tema. Ella evidentemente se sorprendió, pero enseguida comenzó a expresar su opinión y Robert en base a sus palabras, logró llegar a una conclusión.

Apenas trancó la llamada, la puerta del estudio se abrió revelando a la mayoría de los directores y productores, (entre ellos, Joe y Anthony Russo), y Robert casi enseguida tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa forzada, sabiendo de antemano cuáles eran sus intenciones y palabras.

— ¿Y bien? —Le apremiaron. —Ya hemos entrevistado a todos los candidatos posibles. Volvimos a hacerle las pruebas, tal y como tú sugeriste. Pediste estar presente sin estarlo realmente y sólo tenemos una pregunta para ti.

Robert se incorporó, saludando con la cabeza a Favea, diciéndole con una mirada que después hablarían con urgencia.

—Adelante, disparen. —Robert permitió, sacudiéndose un poco su jersey.

—Tom Holland. El nuevo Spider-Man. ¿No crees que él sería el adecuado para interpretar el papel?

Robert se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Recordando cómo fue que había llegado hacia esta decisión, aquella que irónicamente determinaría el futuro de mucha gente, sin forzar en ningún momento la natural empatía que emanaba su mente y cuerpo, al imaginarse la cara que tendría el británico una vez supiera las noticias.

—Sí, él es.

Todos los demás presentes no pudieron contener su grito de júbilo y exclamaciones entre ellos al dar finalmente con uno de los futuros rostros dentro del universo cinematográfico que con mucho esfuerzo, ellos estaban tratando de construir.

Robert simplemente se unió a ellos, sin poder evitar algún indicio de celebración. Ya después le daría paso hacia aquél torrente de sensaciones y pensamientos que vislumbraba.

En su bolsillo, el celular había permanecido encendido con el nombre de aquella persona que recientemente había contactado.

_Naomi Watts._


End file.
